Caminos Opuestos
by Esplandian
Summary: Ocurre justo cuando cree que todo se asienta. Quizá es la madurez que llega, o el peso de la culpa que se va; quizá el replantearse todo lo que hace más de una década: entrenar, entrenar, con tres ojos ciegos al mundo, sólo puestos sobre sí mismo y la meta inalcanzable. Es entre un pueblo, olvidado y neblinoso, que una calma distinta le llena los adentros...


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama. El fic solamente es para fines de entretenimiento, para ponerse sad muy específicamente, todo sin fines de lucro.

* * *

«Se separaron. Ella tomó el camino de la izquierda. Él, el de la derecha. Pero olvidaron algo. El mundo, es redondo».

 _ **—Anónimo.**_

* * *

 **. CAMINOS OPUESTOS .**

Un fic de Ten y Lunch

por

 _Esplandián_

.

.

.

Ocurre justo cuando cree que todo se asienta. Quizá es la madurez que llega, o el peso de la culpa que se va; quizá el replantearse todo lo que hace por más de una década: entrenar, entrenar, con tres ojos ciegos al mundo, sólo puestos sobre sí mismo y la meta inalcanzable. Es entre un pueblo, olvidado y neblinoso, que una calma distinta le llena los adentros. Es entonces cuando decide abandonar su vida nómada y quedarse. Por primera vez: quedarse.

En esta ocasión, en los rostros de los jóvenes que le visitan, que sonrientes le peticionan seguirle en sus entrenamientos, atisba el certero sello del cambio.

El giro de las estaciones, en su ir y su venir, trae cambios provechosos. Lunch va y viene, como sus dos lados: en algún punto Ten se acostumbra a su presencia, a lo que surge entre ambos cuando cae la noche. La versión rubia no lo persigue con obsesión como antaño, la azul por otro lado se contenta en tener su propio negocio de transporte: ella también se asienta, cómo él; lo comprende cuando ella le sonríe, desde su furgoneta decorada con el brillante logo de un cuchillo cruzado con un tenedor, anunciado LUNCH EXPRESS en letras grandes y un corazón caligráfico.

Debajo de la cascada, él le sonríe y ondea su palma en bienvenida: por primera vez en su vida, cree que todo se asienta.

Esa noche, la abraza un poco más cerca sobre su corazón. Tomada por sorpresa ella suspira. La cabellera dorada se esparce sobre la cicatriz en su pecho cuando ella se gira, y le cuestiona con sus ojos de tigresa. Hay un algo salvaje en Lunch que Tenshinhan jamás podrá tocar, que le hechiza, que le recuerda lo fácil y tentadora que era su vida dejada atrás, la de aprendiz de asesino y embaucador: un algo que le recuerda lo placentero que es saberse impune y temido. Sabe, por una vez, que no tiene derecho a juzgarla cuando ella comete un robo por diversión, por que él hizo cosas mucho peores en su juventud, deliberadamente y por malicia: Lunch simplemente no puede evitarlo, la adicción a la adrenalina es tan parte de ella, cómo la adicción por el entrenamiento es tan parte de él.

Sin importar cuán distinta es a él, cuán distintas sus metas a las de él, hoy la acepta: así las cosas se asientan, y por una vez, por vez primera sabe, que anhela asentarse al lado de aquella mujer que ha estado fielmente a su lado, que lo ha soportado sin entenderlo, que lo ha seguido en lo peor y lo mejor de su vida. Tenshinhan quiere, por primera vez, asentarse junto a aquella mujer a quien ha aceptado en sus dos partes, con todo su bagaje y todos sus demonios.

—¿Dime, qué hay detrás de tus tres ojos, grandulón? ¿En qué piensas?

Tímidamente, como todo siempre ha sido tímido entre ellos, él le retira un mechón del rostro para evitar cualquier estornudo. Cree, que por fin, puede ofrecerle algo:a ella, quien lo ha dado todo por él.

—Lunch, estaba pensando que sí tú y yo nos quedamos aquí; que si nos asentamos aquí, tú y yo podríamos casarnos. Por que hasta esta cosecha, finalmente, puedo darte una vida buena, sin penurias. Ya no necesitaras robar más.

Ella parpadea, atónita con lo que escucha. Algo lee Ten en la mirada verde, antes de que la escondan de él: fue casi como si le hubieran dado una puñalada. Lunch tumba su cabeza para no mirarle, en un gesto tan cercano al cansancio, tan cercano al hubiera. El vaho de ella, su respiración se detiene, en un beso rápido que ella planta sobre la cicatriz que recorre el pecho del guerrero.

—Mi querido Tenshinhan. Sí me hubieras dicho esto cuando yo te seguía bajo la ventisca inmisericorde de las montañas, o los soles inclementes de los desiertos—en su voz hay rencor, mezclado con nostalgia, mezclada con dicha, mezclada con resentimiento que se devana en nada—. Sí me lo hubieras pedido el día en que me salvaste de la cascada, en que Bulma te aviso que Gokú había muerto: sabes muy bien que yo te hubiera contestado "sí" sin rechistar.

—¿Y qué es lo que me respondes hoy?—le inquiere, con su seriedad inescrutable.

Sobre él, por una vez, cae el peso y la culpa de todos los abandonos: más que un balde de agua es la cascada entera bajo la que entrena a diario, es el mar completo. Por un breve instante, comprende cuántas veces debió ella tomar el parco "no" del rechazo de sus labios. ¿Cómo podía ella salir inmune y continuar después? Dolía peor que un golpe, que muchos, y es que en Tenshinhan estaba siempre la certeza de tenerla a su lado; por que de la presencia de ella jamás hubo un resquicio de duda, una incertidumbre, una idea siquiera de que ella decidiera dejarlo. Tuvo a Lunch a su lado, siempre: jamás reparó en ella, dándola por sentado; pero hoy se daba cuenta de que tan incierto ha vuelto él solo, con sus silencios y ausencias, de que tan profundo ha dañado a aquel amor de antaño.

La ha envenenado, la ha herido, sin una vez pedir disculpas.

—Yo estoy cansada de esto, Tenshinhan. Tú no dejas tus entrenamientos, y sin embargo ¿me pides que deje de robar por ti? Soy buena en ello, la mejor: y si me quedo aquí me marchitaré—la madurez también ha llegado a ella, no con el deseo de asentarse, pero si con el de vivir tan intensamente como la dinamita trastocada por el fuego—. No estoy hecha para vivir en un sitio triste y solitario como éste, ni siquiera a tu lado. Te ganaría a ti, y por kami-sama, que sé que existe (porque yo misma lo he pateado en las posaderas), que al hacerlo me perdería a mi y lo que yo quiero.

—Creí, todo este tiempo, que lo qué querías era que estuviéramos juntos—por primera vez, es Ten quién corre en pos de ella, manchando de desesperación sus palabras, en el lujo que le regala la intimidad con Lunch—. Si es eso, puedo aceptar tus intenciones.

—No, grandulón, no lo entiendes—las facciones de ella se suavizan—. Tú camino es el del noble héroe, el mío el de la caótica ladrona: no te engañes, ni quieras tapar mis ojos aparte de los tres que tienes. Tarde que temprano te hartaran las visitas a la cárcel, los interrogatorios y el papeleo. Los dos vamos, simplemente, por caminos opuestos.

Se miran, tan largamente, que no quedan argumentos entre los dos.

Una lagrima de ella.

Un estornudo.

Cuando es la azul junto a él, ella se lleva la mano a la mejilla al tocar la humedad salada. Aún confusa, como le ocurre, ella sabe la respuesta en el corazón que le late agitado. Los dos se abrazan, y Ten no sabe si las lagrimas son de ella, o si son las suyas, las propias.

. . .

La casa que compartieron, aún con Chiaotzu, se vuelve ausente de la huella de ella. Cada rincón: un recuerdo. Incluso si su exterior no delata la pérdida, hay un vacío. Toca el cuchillo de ella, el que la mujer usaba para rebanar y cortar, pero solamente hoy que lo hace él, logra darse cuenta del empeño de Lunch; del amor que debe tenerse para poner una olla sobre el fuego, para servir una generosa porción sobre un plato. Las plantas junto a la ventana han perdido su verdor, languidecido hasta volverse amarillentas, y a Ten escapa el secreto que Lunch conocía para mantenerlas.

Finalmente, el triclope se percata de la facilidad engañosa con la que ella solía tender la ropa, en aquel improvisado tendedero que él erigió para ella; del doblez perfecto de un pantalón o una camisa: detalles, detalles que ahora ve con claridad y antes ignoraba...

—¿Qué tanto miras, Tenshihan?—le preguntaba la de bucles azules, risueña, desde alguna instantánea de su memoria.

Es en la noche, el peor vacío, cuando siente el hueco del colchón en el que no se atreve a extenderse... cuando entre sueños cree tenerla (todavía) a su lado. Es en la noche, en la solitaria oscuridad, que el recuerdo último de ella le golpea tan certeramente, que lo desarma...

—Creo que ya no hay nada más que decir—lo ve, a Ten, con una indiferencia criminal que le hiela la sangre, por reconocerla propia; por saber que así la miró a ella por largo tiempo—. Si entrenas tanto, creo que sería importante que compartas todo lo que sabes. Eres muy fuerte, pero no inmune al paso del tiempo, grandulón. ¿Quieres que todo lo qué sabes se vaya contigo? Mejor sería qué, si en verdad quieres asentarte, construyas un dojo aquí: es un buen sitio.

Precisa, cómo una bala en el centro de un tiro al blanco: así es Lunch; una estocada, una metralla, cuando de hablar se trata.

—Yo, por mi parte, tengo que cometer un atraco. Necesito que me capturen, y así hacer mi gran escape triunfal: el número cien para ser exacta. Nací para hacer historia, Tenshinhan—una sonrisa torva se dibuja, atrevida en los labios dulces de la rubia de fuego—. Está bien, no me creas: mejor que lo vean esos tres ojos tuyos, grandulón.

Grandulón...

El eco de aquella sola palabra, tan llena de la historia de ambos, lo despierta en solitario.

—Ten, ¿soñaste con ella?—le inquiere Chiaotzu consternado en el desayuno.

Silencios: en ellos se entienden los amigos de antaño, pero esta cuestión es una que Tenshinhan no compartirá.

«Si entrenas tanto, creo que sería importante que compartas todo lo que sabes. Eres muy fuerte, pero no inmune al paso del tiempo, grandulón».

Una vez que despide a sus alumnos, jóvenes de verdes uniformes, rapadas cabezas y vibrantes rostros, Ten se permite saborear la curiosa soledad del dojo. Los pulidos pisos de madera, las columnas rojas agregan al orgullo, a la satisfacción que ha nacido de su esfuerzo y dedicación: y una parte, una parte es de ella, de Lunch.

«¿Quieres que todo lo qué sabes se vaya contigo? Mejor sería que, si en verdad quieres asentarte, construyas un dojo aquí: es un buen sitio».

De entre sus ropas, retira una página del periódico reciente, y procede a desdoblarlo con sumo cuidado. Una sonrisa, privada y escueta, cruza el rostro insondable del ahora venerable maestro de artes marciales y cabeza del dojo.

«Está bien, no me creas...».

Y ahí está ella sonriéndole, rubia y torva, a todo color, en el encabezado más grande y en primera plana.

«...mejor que lo vean esos tres ojos tuyos, grandulón».

—Y a fin de cuentas, en algún punto se cruzan, nuestros caminos opuestos...

.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** El episodio 89 de Dragon Ball Súper me dejó muchos sentimientos encontrados. Con absoluta honestidad, el presente one-shot salió solo, al ser mi forma de despedirme de una pareja de Dragon Ball que siempre fue mi favorita: Lunch y Tenshinhan.

Es una realidad de la existencia, que no todos los amores florecen, que las personas cambian, y que a veces la separación es inevitable. Y es en la ausencia donde se descubre todo lo que el otro aportaba a nuestras vidas, o bien lo que restaba. Un amor maduro es el que deja ir, aceptando con amor todo lo vivido. Espero haber expresado correctamente todo esto con "Caminos opuestos".

Con esto, doy un cierre a un capitulo muy particular de mi vida también: el de un rompimiento. Ahora, a recibir lo nuevo, a recibir la vida, con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
